In conventional electroless plating processes, the base metal to be plated is immersed in a bath containing metal ions and the metal is plated on the base by what is believed to be chemical displacement. In addition to the metal ion concentration, the plating bath contains an acid or basic component and may also contain small amounts of a complexing or addition agent which aids in obtaining sound metallic deposits.